World Trigger: Adventures of Sakata Kiwa
by PlatyPuppy
Summary: Here in this story we dive into the life of a citizen of mikado city: Sakata Kiwa, we will also cover her story within and some part outside of border. This description is boring but the story that is in the makes is not as boring, I promise. Oh, and first story, so who knows how it will turn out. Thanks for reading (or not reading and skipping to the end)
1. The investigation

Biking home from school using a shortcut by the riverside near the forbidden zone.

The girl noticed the alarms going off. There was a gate opening above her. Not trained for this situation she froze as a marmodd dropped from the gate. Releasing what was happening she instinctively took out her wooden sword. She attacked the marmodd but the sword was reflected off of the armor she temporarily retreated but the marmodd took this chance to attack. She tried to dodge as she defended with her sword, the marmodd blade sliced through her sword effortlessly. Realising her mistake she dropped what was left of the sword and bolted. She retrieved her bike to make her escape quicker.

* * *

2 hours later

Suwa Squad are writing an after action report.

Suwa: "Did any of you notice that there was minor damage when we arrived"

Hisato: "I thought it was my brain playing tricks on me"

Daichi: "We should probably include it with the report"

* * *

Cleaning crew:

the two sword pieces are laying around a destroyed marmodd.

Ishi: "Hey Chizu, why is there a wooden sword here, are border agents using wooden swords now?"

Chizu: "Ishi just put it into an evidence bag, but what is odd is that Suwa reported that there was minor damage when they arrived"

Ishi: "I know that it is unreasonable but could it be from the sword"

Chizu: "Doubt it, but lets finish cleaning this up and tell the lab techs to see if they want to do anything with it"

Ishi: "Roger!"

* * *

Lab techs:

Within the depths of the border base.

Lab Tech 1: "This is the sword from that marmodd destruction that we got"

Lab Tech 2: "The higher ups are worried about someone that might have gotten captured because of the sword and the fact that it escaped the forbidden zone"

Lab Tech 2: "Lets just put it through all the test as they ask, there is no reason not to"

* * *

1-2 hours after

Lab Tech 1: "Ummm, there is some trace Trion amounts"

Lab Tech 2: "How? was it in the hands of someone with high Trion capacity or what?"

Lab Tech 3: "If they are using a wooden sword they are probably not part of border, and it might be useful to know who they are"

Lab Tech 2: "Could we use fingerprints to figure out who they are?"

Lab Tech 3: "That could possibly work but -"

Lab Tech 1 quickly empty out the cupboards because before his boss was 'working' in forensics. After looking through the whole cupboard there is a bag of fingerprint dust.

Lab Tech 1: "Here it is"

Lab Tech 2: "They will want this information with the report but we don't have access to the required database"

Lab Tech 1: "Who deals with the report will deal with it if they want it."

Lab Tech 2: "But you are the one who has to clean up that mess you made"

* * *

In border meeting room:

Sinoda: "The recruitment meetting will now commence"

People settle down and open their files at their table.

Sinoda: "There was a report of a citizen with high trion ability damaging a marmodd without a trigger"

The meeting members are confused on how that is possible but they decided to carry on and wait for an explanation.

Meeting Member 1: "Do we know who it is, because they could be useful within border, they were able to fight a marmodd and also escape"

Sinoda: "I agree with this but all we have is their fingerprint as they escaped unscathed"

Sinoda: "I am moving that we use our government resources to figure out who it is"

Meeting Member 3: "I second this movement, they will probably be a good asset"

The vote ended up as 7:2 in support.

The fingerprint data was sent to the government.

* * *

7 business days later, in the hall of Border HQ

Sawamura: "Arashiyama! you have a recruitment mission order form director Shinoda"

Arashiyama: "Oh Sawamura, I usually don't see you giving out orders"

Sawamura: "This is a quick action mission we are departing at 1600 for the mission, and here is the file on Kiwa Sakata"

Arashiyama: "Roger! see you soon!"

Sawamura: "Okay, see you"

* * *

At the suburban house of the Sakata family.

Kiwa was in the open backyard area practicing her kendo skills.

As she was swinging her father's sword, as hers was sliced by the neighbor, she remembered what had occured nine days before:

She was biking home from school late because she stayed late at her club and was rushing home and she used the shortcut that goes by the forbidden zone and then a Neighbor came out and she did not know how to react.

Remembering her kendo practice she tried to attack the neighbor forgetting that she could not do any damage to it. After failing to fight and having her sword broken she escaped on her bike and rushed home. Later having to create an excuse for the loss of the sword. Whilst, pondering there was the piercing sound of the doorbell breaking her concentration.

Her concentration broken she answers the door.

Once the door was open Kiwa noticed Border agents consisting of Arashiyama, Suwa and Sawamura whom she knew none of.

Sawamura: "Hello, we are Border and would like to talk to Kiwa Sakata."

Kiwa: "...Yes that is me… could I ask why?"

Sawamura: "It will take awhile to explain,"

Kiwa: "then would you like to come in to settle down as we talk through this?", as she remembered the situation with the neighbor, and knowing that Border might for all she knows be omniscient.

Arashiyama: "Thank you that will be helpful."

Kiwa lead the agents through her house to a coffee table that was in center room. As people settled down around the opposing side of the table

Kiwa: "would you like some tea"

Sawamura: "Yes, please"

Arashiyama: "Thank you"

Suwa: "Sure"

Kiwa left to retrieve the previously boiling water. She got four cups and poured tea for them.

Once she sat down they got to business.


	2. The Interrogation

Once the border agents and Sakata sat down the Agents got to business.

Sawamura: "Were you inside the forbidden zone recently?"

Kiwa knew that they probably know the information even though they were asking, so she decided to tell the truth.

Kiwa: "No, I sometimes pass by the forbidden zone on the to and from school"

Kiwa: "Why are you asking? Is this because of the sword"

Suwa: "So it was you!"

Sawamura: "When Suwa Squad responded to a gate activity at the edge of the forbidden zone there this sword left in the rubble,"

Sawamura pulled out an evidence bag with the two halves of the sword in it.

Sawamura: "Is this sword yours?"

Kiwa: "Yes it is"

Kiwa was surprised that it was in an evidence bag as it was only a wooden sword.

Sawamura: "As you might know, this sword was found at the scene of the attack,"

Sawamura: "and the neighbor at the scene was damaged upon arrival."

Sawamura: "only trion weapons can do that and you did that which is impressive"

Arashiyama: "with a wooden sword nonetheless"

Kiwa: "... Okay, what are you getting at"

Sawamura: "Border is recruiting you"

Kiwa: "What?!"

Suwa: "We are recruiting you into Border."

Kiwa: "Do I have time to think about it?"

Sawamura: "Take as much time as you need."

Kiwa: "Is there any other reasons why you are recruiting me? I'm just shocked by this situation"

Arashiyama: "Also you seem to have high trion capabilities"

Kiwa: "Trion?"

Arashiyama: "We will explain later. Email me when and where you would like to be picked up for an explanations and a tour of border"

Arashiyama hands her a card with " ".

Sawamura: "And with that we will be taking our leave,"

Sawamura: "here is the joining paperwork if you or your parents want to look through"

Kiwa: "Thank you, Umm…. see you soon?"

Arashiyama and the others left the house for HQ.

* * *

Once the agents have left Kiwa went back outside to practice.

What she understood of what the border agent told her is that she had a high 'trion' capacity, and that she could fight.

*door unlocks*

Her younger brother, Kiyoshi walks in

Kiyoshi: "I'm home! Hey, Kiwa who were those people that that just walked out?"

Her brother is always very talkative and annoying, and now demanding.

Kiwa: "You should know them. They are Border agents"

There was no use lying as he would eventually find out.

Kiyoshi: "No way, I thought I recognized them. Why were they here? What did they want? Are they suing you? Did they come for me? Am I going to be the next A-Rank agent? [etc.]"

Kiwa: "No, they wanted to talk to me as I was by the forbidden zone on one the times that I needed to use the shortcut, and then a neighbor attacked and my sword was left behind and they wanted to talk to me that is all"

As she was speaking Kiyoshi found the border recruitment papers.

Kiyoshi: "No way… they are actually recruiting you."

Kiwa: "Okay! Yes they are! now leave me alone to focus!"

Kiwa went to her room to do her homework.

* * *

Soon after:

While Kiwa is doing her homework she heard the door open again and as soon as, who she assumed is her mother, walks in and is instantly bombarded with information my her brother. As she can't stop this there is no reason to listen and tunes the talking out.

Soon after that:

The door open another time and this time her dad was briefed by her brother and her mom, the 'experts' on the situation.

* * *

A couple hours later

Kiwa had just finished her homework and was procrastinating on the conversation upon her arrival downstairs.

Mom: "Kiwa!, Dinner is ready"

Kiwa can't procrastinate any longer so she submitted and went downstairs to dinner.

Kiwa reluctantly goes down stairs and sits at her spot by the table. She knew the bombardment of questions that was looming in all their minds.

* * *

After dinner there was still silence, there was no talking during dinner, it was as if no-one wanted to bring the subject up.

After five minutes of staring after food was done her dad spoke.

Dad: "So.., I heard from your brother and your mom that Border is recruiting you..."

Kiwa: "Yes, I know it was a surprise also"

She then went on to explain the full situation leaving the part of the fight out.

Kiwa: "So from the sword left behind they were able to find out that I have 'Trion' or something in big quantities..."

Mom: "So while you were upstairs we talked about it for a while and decided to let you join if you want"

Dad: "joining border would allow you to protect yourself in this situation."

Kiwa: "Okay, thanks. I am still thinking about it but they offered a tour so I'll take them up on that."

And after that they bombarded her with useless questions such as 'who came', 'what were they like', 'are you going to join', etc.

* * *

After answering some questions she escaped to her room and composed an email:"

To:  
From: Sakata029s

Hello Arashiyama-san:

I would be open to go to Border after school tomorrow.  
Mikado High School North campus.  
I will skip my club at 14:45 would the most optimal time for your arrival.

Could we meet to the right (right as you would enter so my left as I exit) of the entrance as to not attract too much attention.

Thank you for this offer.  
I am still debating my choices but I am coming as to receive more information about this.

\- Kiwa Sakata  
"

* * *

Border HQ

Arashiyama is writing a report on how the interview went, as it was recruiting and also public relations. As he is typing away Midorikawa arrived behind him and started talking to him.

Midorikawa: "Hey!, Arashiyama, I heard some rumors of someone with high trion ability!"

Arashiyama: "Yes, we just visited her, I'm writing the report now"

Midorikawa: "Dangit! I wanted to see them"

Arashiyama: "You'll probably see them eventually"

An email notification pings on the border computer and Arashiyama opens it, they both read the email.

Midorikawa: "I'm coming!"

They get into an argument and Arashiyama eventually submits and they decide to both go.


	3. The Tour

The following day Kiwa was biking to school as usual, not by the forbidden zone, and arrived 32 minutes early.

As she entered the school building she notices look every once in a while.

When she entered her class there was some students gossiping as usual but they stopped and stared as she entered realised they were staring and went on to talk about other stuff, Kiwa went to her desk and started to get things set up for the school day.

Soon after she got to her seat her friends arrived, Chiyo, and Eriko.

Eriko: "Hey Kiwa, we heard a rumor that you had been recruited by Border..."

Chiyo: "We all know that you have no extreme interest in Border, so what happened"

Kiwa: "I'll explain later, but that is true, and I am still debating it"

Eriko: "Oh really?"

For the rest of the day she was interrogated by her friends.

Even through all of this she made a note to beware of her brother as he was probably the one who was able spread this rumor so fast.

* * *

After school she departed for her club.

Once Kiwa arrived she remembered that she has the tour today and left before she arrived.

When she changed shoes and departed from her building she noticed a crowd of people blocking the school entrance.

As she approached the crowd she moved to the edge trying to ignore its existence, but as she was about halfway through she heard her name called.

Arashiyama: "Hey! Sakata-san"

She then found the source of the crowd, it was two border agents.

* * *

On the way to the base

Arashiyama: "Just curious, have you made a decision yet?"

Kiwa: "Not yet, waiting for more information that I will receive on this visit"

Then after that She was asked useless questions by Midorikawa.

* * *

Later Border HQ

Kiwa and her escorts lead her out of the elevator.

Kiwa sees the vast expanse of the base, big rooms, maze of passageways, etc. and is amazed. Kiwa noticed that she never took interest in Border as her brother had, so she knew next to nothing about Border.

While she was lead through a maze of passages someone noticed her, recognized her?, looked extremely shocked and duck into a side room.

They arrived at a room for testing trion.

They had the agents explain what trion and trigger and other pertinent stuff is.

Arashiyama: "You just hold this passively and it will record trion, like a blood pulse"

Kiwa: "Okay..."

Agent 1: "Umm, Arashiyama, could we test on you, do you know your trion value"

Arashiyama: "Yes, why?"

Agent 2: "we were getting extremely high values and we want to double check that it is not a malfunction"

Agent 1: "Okay that is normal values"

Arashiyama hands the testing node back to Kiwa.

Agent 2: "try to focus to get a more accurate reading" (You are supposed to relax…. They don't know what they are doing)

Kiwa did not know what they are talking about, but she tried.

Agent 1: "Oh, shit"

Agent 2: "crap"

The machine broke…. (they used the cheap version.)

Agent 2: "We do not have an exact value but all we know is that you have way too much trion"

After that problem they explained the positions in a fight and Kiwa ended up choosing attacker due to her training with a sword.

After they were done they walk out into the hallway and the person from earlier approaches.

Jin: "Hey, I'm Jin, want a rice cracker?"

Because Jin approached her too forwardly she took a step back.

Kiwa: "Uh… Nice to meet you also, I am Sakata Kiwa"

Jin: "Thank you for joining Border-"

Kiwa: "I haven't accepted yet"

Jin: "You will have fun, but be careful"

And Jin took his leave.

Arashiyama and Midorikawa stood there in confusion due to what took place.

* * *

2 hours later, Border HQ

Arashiyama: "And with that, we'll conclude your tour"

Kiwa: "Thank you very much Arashiyama-san"

Arashiyama: "No, thank you for joining"

* * *

After Sakata household

She got home after dinner, so she ate some leftovers and went to her room to contemplate whether she should join or not. After weighing her options she realized there wasn't any reason not to join.

Kiwa: "Hey, mom, dad! can you come down?"

All three of her family came downstairs.

Kiwa: "So, as you know I went on the tour today-"

Kiyoshi: "How was it, wait no, … who lead the tour"

Kiwa: "Arashiyama-san…, why?"

The rest of her family was shocked, and she did not know why.

Kiyoshi: "The Arashiyama-san, you went with THE Arashiyama-san"

Kiwa: "Yes, I do not know why it is such a big deal"

Kiwa: "As I was saying, I weigh my options and I decided to join, as there is no real reason not to"

After a couple hours they had finished signing the paperwork and she sent an email to Arashiyama saying that she needs to send the paperwork in.

He responded by saying that he will come by tomorrow, and that the next recruitment event is soon.


	4. The Tour: Display of power

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a l'il bit. but it is now being updated again (for a bit, a bit is already written i just have to sleep on it.)

If this has on going then it is still going. there is a planned end, this is just the beginning, y'all aren't even close.

There might be an epilogue, maybe idk why now? let's get to the story! have fun reading.

* * *

The day of the tour,

Jin, super elite, was walking to his meeting.

He sees someone on a tour, which is unusual because border doesn't usually give tours.

As Jin looks harder he accidentally sees into the future of this person, and it is not good, let's just leave it at that.

The last time Jin had seen a future such as this was a bit over 4 and a half years ago, before the first invasion. He ducked into a corner to get himself under control.

* * *

Soon after

Jin arrives to the meeting with the Border executives and the meeting goes well, however Jin was still bothered by the future that he had seen, how can he change it for the better.

After the meeting Rindou came up to him.

Rindou: "Hey, Jin is something wrong"

Rindou: "Is it another vision of the future invasion"

Jin: "No, I saw a future of someone who was on a tour of border"

Rindou: "Oh, you saw Sakata-kun"

Jin: "All I know is that her future is dark"

Jin: "but, border will help, I think"

Rindou continued to talk to Jin about what he say to make a game plan if needed.

* * *

The next day

As soon as she arrived at school she was bombarded with questions on why she was taken by border etc. and other misunderstandings.

After making it worse by telling them that she had gotten a tour they said that people don't usually get tours of border.

Eventually she escaped to her classroom where she was not in a better situation. People eventually were able to squeeze her application to Border out.

* * *

Sakata household; After school

When Kiwa arrived home she found that everyone was already home. They usually don't arrive before her.

Kiwa: "Umm…, why is everyone home?"

Kiyoshi: "We are here to see Arashiyama-san"

Kiwa: "I don't know why you are acting like fans of him."

Mom: "We are fans of him"

Dad: "Arashiyama-san and his squad are the TV representatives of Border"

Kiwa: "What!?, then why is he spending so much effort on me, he probably had other stuff to do"

Kiyoshi: "That is the question..."

Kiwa then went to her room in fear of what her family was going to do.

Soon after she hears a knock on the door.

She rushes to the door with the paperwork.

When she arrives she sees Arashiyama, she steps out so that Arashiyama is not in the area of effect of her family.

Kiwa: "Thank you for coming, here is the paperwork everything is signed on our side"

Arashiyama: "Thanks for having everything ready"

Kiwa: "Your welcome, ummm…. Do you know when I start?"

Arashiyama: "Luckily for you, there is an Official Enlistment Day in two days"

Kiwa: "Ok thank you, will there be an email on how to get there and other necessities?"

Arashiyama: "Yes we will contact you"

Kiwa: "Thank you"

As Kiwa walked into the house her family burst out and chaos ensued...

* * *

2 days later

After getting to the bus and driving to the base the enlistees were assembled by the stage that Shinoda now stood upon.

Shinoda did his intro to Border spiel and when he was done he passed the stage to Arashiyama-squad.

Arashiyama: "Let's start with the orientation, but first we will split up according to positions"

Arashiyama: "Those who want to become an attackers and gunners"

Arashiyama: "And those who want to be a sniper follow Satori to the training location"

the large group of people split up into a group of about 10 snipers and the rest of the 50 people that enlisted stayed in the room for the continuation of the orientation.

Arashiyama: "I'll be in charge of the attackers and gunners"

Arashiyama: "My name is Arashiyama Jun of Arashiyama-squad"

As Arashiyama continued his introduction the snipers were lead out to their training room.

Arashiyama: "If you look at the back of your lefts hands you will see a number representing your ability with this trigger and your how long"

Sakata look at her hand and saw 3300 points.

Arashiyama: "if you get this number to 4000 that is what you need to get to B-rank"

Arashiyama continued talking as others in the crowd were being too confident in their skill.

Arashiyama: "Now you will experience exactly what the training is like, follow me"

* * *

After they finished walking to the training room

Arashiyama: "We've arrived. Your first training will be a fighting exercise against a neighbor"

As Arashiyama went on to explain how things were going to work Sakata this is going to be her first experience with neighbors other than the couple times she passed by the forbidden zone and a gate opened. The Sakata family quickly fled as they heard about the destruction. As most neighbors were moving south and expanding they had enough time to escape and never saw any neighbors other than pictures and views from afar. The Sakata family came to find their house minorly damaged, and other minor inconveniences.

Arashiyama: "-You won't get hurt so fight with all your might"

Sakata who has never used a trigger before decided to try her best and tried to convince herself that this was a normal sword and that it can be used the same way.

After watching how people fought she mentally found its weak point, its tongue-eye thing.

After some planning her plan of attack she noticed its pattern of attacks.

* * *

Sakata did not want to wait in line so she waited in the stands so that she could observe. After an hour of observing and mentally taking notes, she is not insane enough to actually take out her notebook that she brought.

Tokieda: "Hey? Are you going to participate?"

Sakata: "Ah, yes, sorry."

Sakata: "I did not know what to do so I was just observing to see as I do not know a lot about Border"

Tokieda: "There is no line, you should go participate"

Sakata: "Yes, Tokieda-san"

Sakata walked into the training room, the door closed shut behind her. She went over plan and formed Kogetsu in her hand.

"BEGIN"

She hesitated then released power to her legs and flew towards the Trion Soldier's 'eye', he swung her sword and it sliced through the 'eye' effortlessly, unlike the wooden sword on marmodd armor. And then she landed on her feet with a light thud.

"Room 2 complete, … 3.47 seconds ?!"

And the room exploded into shock

Suwa: "What just happened, that was faster Midorikawa!"

"What!"

"Is that possible?!"

"3.47 seconds?!"

"That's impossible, there must have been a problem with the timing equipment!"

"Do it again!"

Sakata ended up getting herded back into the training room to take the test once more.

This time she was ready.

"BEGIN"

When she heard that she did not hesitate and leaped towards the 'eye' and slicing through it effortlessly once again. She landed once again with a light thud.

"1.96 seconds"

"It diminished?!"

"..."

Kazama: "No wonder Sinoda wanted her to join"

Kikuchihara: "It's not that hard once you get used to it"

Utagawa: "If I remember correctly this is her first time using a trigger"

"You are incredible!"

"Who are you"

"How did you learn how to do that"

Sakata: "Thank you, My name is Sakata Kiwa, I did kendo for as long as I can remember"

And after Sakata tried to sneak away from the attention everyone who was done followed her.

After pushing her to go up and participate Tokieda noticed that the attention that she was getting was unwanted Tokieda moved in to help her and ushered them into the lounge.

Then Arashiyama went to talk to her.

Arashiyama: "I was wondering how you were able to damage the marmodd"

Sakata: "Damage? Marmodd?"

Arashiyama: "Went the investigators got onto the scene and found damage to the neighbor, that is called a marmodd, done by your sword, your wooden sword"

Sakata: "Oh that,"

Sakata: "So we got the introduction done what's next?"

* * *

After the orientation was finished the new C-Ranks were shown to the Rank wars booth.

Sakata got into room 316 and looked at he computer in side, she signed in with her trigger and say names pop-up.

After a short while of trying to figure out the machines she got a pop-up saying that someone is challenging her to a battle. She selected the 'yes' on the touch screen and she was sent to the virtual battle zone and the person who challenged her appeared 10m in front of her.

"C-RANK RANK BATTLE COMMENCE"

She hesitated because it was another human that she was fighting with real swords. Her opponent leaped forward at swung their Scorpion she swung to block it breaking the sword and slicing through her opponents body.

"C-RANK BATTLE FINISHED, WINNER SAKATA KIWA"

She was sent back to the booth she decided to select someone with close her number of points but lower.

She decided to let her opponents make the first move so they would be slightly more confident in thinking that she was hesitating.

"C-RANK BATTLE FINISHED, WINNER SAKATA KIWA"

After that she spent the rest of the day winning battles effortlessly some she selected but most people asking her for a battle, most of the time in desperation for revenge for their humiliating loss.

By the time the recruits were brought out of the rank war area, she had gotten to 3582 points, a 282 point increase. When the new recruits were shown out they were shown on how to get in through the entrance near the edge of the forbidden zone.

* * *

Sakata household

By the time she arrived home after the orientation it was past nightfall, and it was 21:27 (09:27pm).

She opened the door quietly as to not wake people up. When she got to the living room she Saw that everyone stayed up for her

"Welcome back"

Kiyoshi: "How was it? How many points did you start of with? What was you time at the battle test? What trigger did you get? How are you doing in rank wars?"

How her brother seemed to know more that her about Border she will never find out.

Kiwa: "It was fine, I started off with 3300 points, I now have 3582 points, 3.47, then 1.96, I am currently using Kogetsu, fine I haven't lost yet they seem to be experienced with what they are using"

She noticed that she was always good at keeping track of things, almost too good.

Kiwa: "Why are you all up? it is late."

Dad: "We wanted to congratulate you with your enlistment to border"

Mom: "It is a big achievement, and you can go far with this"

Kiwa: "Thank you, I am tired I am going to bed, I am going to go to Border in the morning tomorrow"

Mom: "Did you finish your homework?"

Kiwa: "I'll bring what I haven't finished there so I can do it during breaks"


End file.
